


Nothing Else Would Do

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Nanofic, Post-The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock must make one of the hardest decisions of his life.





	Nothing Else Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this nanofic on my Tumblr months ago. I've decided it was time to give it a title and post it here.

“Is there something you’d like to put on the coffin, Mr. Holmes?” the funeral director asked.

The old man thought back to that day fifty years before, the only day until now that his heart was this broken.

“‘I love you.’”


End file.
